tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Break Back Mountain" transcript (Ridonculous Roleplay)
15:30 <@Don|> -- START -- 15:31 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody exiting the Mutant Maggots' reward trailer* 15:31 <@Devin> Brody! Hey! 15:31 <+Brody09> *turns around* 15:31 <+Brody09> Devin man, what's up? 15:32 <@Devin> Can we talk about something? 15:32 <+Brody09> Oh of course,what's on your mind? 15:32 <@Devin> Listen, I don't wanna put you on the spot or anything. 15:32 <@Devin> But before the last elimination, Ennui told Emma you're in an alliance with Scott. 15:32 <@Devin> Which... 15:33 <@Devin> Is crazy, right?! 15:33 <@Devin> I mean, tell me that's crazy. 15:33 <+Brody09> Uh,you make it sound like a bad thing bud 15:33 <@Devin> It IS a bad thing. 15:33 <@Devin> Scott booted Sam and Cameron. 15:34 <+Brody09> He's just playing the game man! 15:34 <+Brody09> Besides,everyone has alliances here 15:34 <@Devin> But with SCOTT?! 15:34 * Devin sighs. 15:34 <@Devin> I'm screwed if I tell you this, but. 15:35 <@Devin> Remember the fashion challenge? 15:35 <@Devin> How the stage "mysteriously" caught on fire? 15:35 <@Devin> It was Scott. 15:35 <+Brody09> What? You dont know that! 15:35 <@Devin> I found his lighter behind the stage. 15:35 <@Devin> When I told him about it, he threatened me. 15:36 <+Brody09> Aw man... 15:36 <+Brody09> I don't know what to say,I had no idea Scott was like that 15:36 <+Brody09> I was just really grateful he got me this far 15:36 <@Devin> Grateful? 15:36 <@Devin> Brody, you got yourself this far. 15:37 <+Brody09> Nah, I'm not smart enough to make it to the final five by myself 15:37 <@Devin> You are smart enough! 15:37 <+Brody09> But I'm so like 15:37 <+Brody09> Airheaded and clueless compared to everyone else 15:37 <@Devin> Brody. When we were stranded, you were the first one to make a water filter. 15:37 <@Devin> When Don got kidnapped, you were the one who convinced us to go find him. 15:38 <@Devin> You're one of the smartest guys I know. 15:38 <+Brody09> Oh,heh I guess I did do that 15:38 <+Brody09> You know Devin, you're a really nice dude 15:38 <+Brody09> Thanks for telling me about Scott 15:38 <@Devin> Thanks Brody. You're really nice too. 15:38 <+Brody09> *fond shoulder touch* 15:39 <@Don|> *scene switches to Don and the campers by the skull mountain* 15:39 <@Don|> The rules of today's challenge are simple: at the top of the mountain is a flag. 15:39 <@Don|> Whoever captures it wins invincibility. 15:39 <+Emma31> Are we gonna get any safety equipment? 15:39 <@Don|> No. 15:40 <@Don|> *takes out a whistle and blows into it* 15:40 <@Don|> Begin! :D 15:40 * Dakota| pulls out her phone. 15:40 <+Dakota|> Ugh! No signal? 15:40 <+Dakota|> I was going to call a pilot. 15:41 <+Emma31> Devin! 15:41 <+Emma31> Wanna beat this thing together? 15:41 <@Devin> Definitely. 15:41 <+Dakota|> Devin! Hey! 15:41 * Devin walks off with Emma. 15:42 <+Dakota|> (conf) Lately, everyone here is being such a hater. *sniffle* But it does get kind of lonely with no one here to talk to... I miss Jen! I'd even settle for Staci! Minus her pit stains, of course. 15:42 <@Don|> *scene switches to Emma and Devin running up the mountain* 15:42 <@Devin> Hey, this isn't so bad! 15:42 <@Devin> What's that? 15:42 <+Emma31> What's what? 15:42 <@Devin> *points into the distance* 15:43 * MutantBeavers starts chasing after Emma and Devin. 15:43 * Devin bolts with Emma. 15:43 * Emma31 runs 15:43 <+Emma31> DON'T EAT US! EAT SCOTT! 15:44 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody and Scott running up the mountain* 15:44 <+Scott|> Dude come on put some muscle into it! >.> 15:44 <+Brody09> Mhm... 15:44 <+Brody09> Yep... 15:44 <+Brody09> Trying... 15:45 <+Scott|> *stops and glares at him* What's going on man? 15:45 <+Scott|> You've been acting funny all day 15:45 <+Brody09> Oh nothing! Just thinking about..stuff..dude 15:45 <+Scott|> (Conf) Him? Thinking? HA 15:45 <+Brody09> Like uh, you remember when that stage like kinda burned down? Cause it was set on fire? 15:45 <+Brody09> What was that about? 15:46 <+Scott|> *sweats a little* 15:46 <+Scott|> Uh, beats me dude. That was weeks ago why do you care? 15:46 <+Brody09> I kind of heard this CRAZY rumor that it was you? Crazy? Right? 15:46 <+Brody09> You wouldn't do that, right? 15:46 <+Scott|> Of course not! Why would i burn a stage? Not my style... 15:46 <+Scott|> Wait who told you that anyway? >.> 15:47 <+Brody09> Uh,don't remember? 15:47 <+Brody09> (conf) On one hand Scott could totally be lying to my face, but on the other hand he could be telling the truth! But then on the other hand, would that make Devin a liar? But on the other, other hand...wait now I'm lost, and out of hands... 15:47 <@Don|> *scene switches to Dakota walking up the mountain* 15:47 * Dakota| groans. 15:47 <+Dakota|> Dakota fans, if you're just tuning in, this challenge is totally sucking right now! 15:47 <+Dakota|> Nobody wanted to be my partner, my feet are killing me, and the wind is RUINING my hair. 15:48 <+Dakota|> I need a break. 15:48 * Dakota| notices a cave. 15:48 <+Dakota|> Ooh, I hope this place has a café. 15:48 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin and Emma running from the beavers* 15:48 <@Devin> AAAAAHHH!!! 15:48 <+Emma31> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! 15:49 * MutantBeavers start catching up to them. 15:49 <@Devin> They're catching up! 15:49 <+Emma31> I have an idea! 15:49 <@Devin> Me too! 15:49 <@Devin> Let's split up! 15:50 <+Emma31> No! 15:50 <+Emma31> Devin, wait 15:50 <@Devin> RUN!!! 15:50 * Devin runs in the opposite direction. 15:50 <+Emma31> Oh great 15:51 <@Don|> *scene switches to Brody and Scott running up the mountain* 15:51 <+Scott|> Hurry up butt brain we're only halfway! 15:51 <+Brody09> Um, butt brain? 15:51 <+Brody09> Haha, what does that mean? 15:51 <+Brody09> My name's Brody...you know that 15:51 <+Brody09> Right? 15:52 <+Scott|> Of course I do. What's with all the questions dude? 15:52 <+Scott|> We're doing a challenge remember? 15:52 <+Brody09> I know we are,just got a lot on my mind 15:52 <+Scott|> Like? 15:52 <+Brody09> Like I don't know, are we actually buddies? 15:53 <+Brody09> I can't help feeling like you hide things from me dude 15:53 <+Brody09> Like, big things 15:53 <+Brody09> and back home my dudes and I tell each other everything 15:53 <+Brody09> It's bro code! 15:53 <+Scott|> *scoffs* Bro code 15:54 <+Scott|> Look man, I ain't gotta tell you everything! 15:54 <+Scott|> I've gotten us this far haven't I?? 15:54 <+Brody09> Devin said I made it here on my own 15:54 <+Scott|> Well if Devin knows so much maybe you should go join his alliance! 15:54 <+Brody09> What?? 15:55 <+Brody09> C'mon Scott, chillax 15:55 <+Brody09> I don't want to leave the alliance 15:55 <+Scott|> I know you don't, because you need me 15:55 <+Scott|> Face it, you're not smart enough to make it this far without me 15:55 <+Brody09> Woah, dude 15:55 <+Brody09> Major harshness... 15:56 <+Scott|> I want to know who's been feeding these lies to you NOW! 15:56 <+Brody09> I-it was Devin 15:56 <+Brody09> And if they're such lies why do you care so much? 15:56 <+Scott|> Alright you know what! 15:56 <+Brody09> DON'T YELL AT ME! 15:57 <+Brody09> I'm tired of being treated like an idiot, dude 15:57 <+Brody09> I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for 15:57 <+Scott|> Give me a break 15:57 <+Brody09> No,seriously 15:57 <+Brody09> Maybe Devin was right about you 15:58 <+Brody09> All that stuff you stole,and the alliance you made with Staci 15:58 <+Brody09> I tried to ignore it but it all makes sense now 15:58 <+Brody09> You've never been my bro, this has always been about you 15:58 <+Brody09> Well I'm over this man 15:58 <+Scott|> What?! 15:58 <+Brody09> Good luck finishing on your own 15:59 <+Scott|> *growls* Ok fine then, I will 15:59 <+Scott|> I don't need a partner 15:59 <+Scott|> Especially not one with half a brain >.> 15:59 <+Brody09> *runs past him* 15:59 <+Scott|> *scoffs and walks in the wrong direction* 16:00 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin inside a cave* 16:01 <@Devin> Uhhh... Emma? 16:01 * Devin gulps. 16:01 <@Devin> It's official. I'm screwed. 16:01 * Dakota| sobs. 16:01 <@Devin> DAKOTA! 16:02 * Dakota| screams. 16:02 <+Dakota|> Oops! 16:02 <+Dakota|> Sorry. 16:02 <@Devin> Dakota, have you been crying? 16:02 <+Dakota|> No. I mean yes. 16:02 <+Dakota|> It's just. *sniffle* 16:03 <+Dakota|> Nobody here wants to talk to me anymore, and... 16:03 * Dakota| starts sobbing again. 16:03 <+Dakota|> I totally feel like a has-been. :( 16:03 <@Devin> (conf) I can't help but feel a little - okay, MAJORLY - bad for Dakota. To be fair, it is sorta my fault she has no friends. But can you blame me for ditching her?! She broke so many friend laws. 16:03 <@Devin> Hey, you're being kinda hard on yourself. 16:03 <@Devin> You don't have ZERO friends... 16:04 <@Devin> I mean. Don likes you! 16:04 <+Dakota|> :/ 16:04 <@Devin> Okay, new approach. 16:04 <@Devin> Listen, I tried to be your friend. 16:04 <@Devin> In fact, you were my only friend, before you turned around and started liking Brody. 16:05 <+Dakota|> THAT'S why you started hating me so much? 16:05 <+Dakota|> All I wanted was a showmance with a hot guy! 16:05 <@Devin> A hot guy who I happened to like. 16:05 <@Devin> A lot. 16:05 <@Devin> And what you did made me not like you so much anymore. 16:06 <+Dakota|> OMG. 16:06 <+Dakota|> I never realized I hurt you that bad, Devin. 16:06 <@Devin> I know, I know, you-- 16:06 <+Dakota|> I'm sorry. 16:06 <@Devin> Wait, what? Did you just say "sorry"? 16:07 <@Devin> Dakota, that's... 16:07 <@Devin> That's incredible! 16:07 <@Devin> All I ever wanted from you was an apology! 16:07 <+Dakota|> Really? 16:07 <+Dakota|> Wow, that was easy. 16:08 <+Dakota|> For the record, I so don't like Brody anymore. 16:08 <+Dakota|> But I get what I did was super mean. 16:08 <+Dakota|> And the new Dakota is NOT going to be mean anymore. 16:08 * MutantBeavers roar from inside the cave. 16:08 <@Devin> Speaking of mean. 16:08 <@Devin> Those mutant beavers can get pretty territorial, so. 16:09 <@Devin> Wanna get out of here? 16:09 <@Devin> As friends? 16:09 * Dakota| hugs Devin. 16:09 <+Dakota|> Eeeeeeee! 16:09 <+Dakota|> I can't wait to read the headlines about THIS reunion! ^_^ 16:10 <@Devin> Come on, let's go! 16:10 * Devin runs out with Dakota. 16:10 <@Don|> *scene switches to Emma crossing the earth pillars* 16:10 <+Scott|> *runs over and sees Emma* 16:10 <+Scott|> Oh great! It's you. 16:11 <+Emma31> Scott? Surprised to see you made it this far 16:11 <+Emma31> what happened to your little sidekick? 16:11 <+Scott|> *hops on a pillar* 16:11 <+Scott|> Hmph. That guy? Don't mention that traitor right now 16:11 <+Emma31> Awww, did Brody finally come to his senses? 16:12 <+Scott|> Oh ha ha! 16:12 <+Scott|> Don't think I don't know what you did 16:12 <+Scott|> Who are you to mess up my alliance?? 16:12 <+Emma31> Please, I didn't do anything 16:12 <+Emma31> Maybe you should look at YOURSELF in a mirror 16:12 <+Scott|> *stops and wipes his face* UGH forget it I'm just so done with this game! 16:13 <+Emma31> Spare me the crocodile tears will you? 16:13 <+Emma31> *hops to the next pillar* 16:13 <+Emma31> Unless. Wait. 16:13 <+Emma31> Are you actually crying right now? 16:13 <+Emma31> (conf) Wow. Who knew Scott actually had a heart? And... feelings? 16:14 <+Scott|> W-what? No I,I... 16:14 <+Scott|> *goes into the fetal position and sobs* 16:14 <+Emma31> Hey uh... 16:14 <+Emma31> Don't get upset 16:14 <+Emma31> It's just a challenge 16:15 <+Scott|> It's not the challenge...l-look...can you keep a secret? 16:15 <+Emma31> Sure? 16:15 <+Scott|> I'm really here for my family, yknow? 16:15 <+Scott|> The farm ain't doin so hot so I wanted to win the money to help them. 16:15 <+Scott|> I know I come off as a jerk but...b-but *cries harder* 16:16 <+Emma31> Ummm 16:16 <+Emma31> Hey, how about this 16:16 <@Don|> *flies over wearing a jetpack* 16:16 <@Don|> Hi! Not sure if you're aware, but there's kind of a challenge going on right now. 16:16 <+Emma31> Don! 16:16 <+Emma31> We're uh, kinda having a moment here 16:17 <@Don|> Moment OVER. Challenge NOW. 16:17 <+Emma31> Ugh 16:17 <+Scott|> Uh. Right. :| 16:17 <+Scott|> *gets up and composes himself* 16:17 <+Scott|> It's no big deal, forget about it 16:18 <+Scott|> Thanks for listening Emma... 16:18 <+Scott|> But you can't ever tell anyone what you saw >.> 16:18 <+Emma31> Fine by me 16:18 * Emma31 hops off the last pillar 16:18 * Emma31 runs up to the flag and grabs it 16:19 <+Emma31> I just won anyways! 16:19 <@Don|> Congratulations to Emma for being the first to capture the flag. :D 16:19 <@Don|> The next three campers to get here are safe. 16:19 <@Don|> But for the first time EVER, the LAST camper to arrive will be eliminated! 16:19 <+Emma31> :o 16:20 <@Don|> That's right - it's a sudden-death round. >:D 16:20 * Devin runs up the mountain with Dakota. 16:20 <@Devin> We're almost there, Dakota! 16:20 <+Brody09> *catches up to them* 16:20 <+Brody09> Sup guys! 16:21 <@Devin> Brody! 16:21 <+Dakota|> Ugggh, Devin... 16:21 <+Dakota|> My feet hurt. :( 16:21 <@Devin> Picture a big shopping mall! 16:21 <@Devin> With hundreds of stores. 16:22 <@Devin> Oh! 16:22 <@Devin> And 50% off at the Khaki Barn! 16:22 * Dakota| gasps and speeds up. 16:22 <+Brody09> Whoa! 16:22 <+Brody09> Never knew she could run that fast 16:23 * Dakota| reaches the top. 16:23 <+Dakota|> *giggles* When it comes to maxing out daddy's credit card, nothing can stop me! 16:23 <+Emma31> Devin! Hurry! 16:23 <+Emma31> If you get here last you're out 16:23 <@Devin> What?! 16:23 <+Brody09> :0!! 16:24 * Devin glances at Brody and runs faster. 16:24 <+Dakota|> Run Devin! 16:24 <+Scott|> Come on Brody! I uh... I forgive you about earlier?? 16:24 <+Brody09> You forgive ME??? 16:24 <+Brody09> YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE SORRY!! 16:25 <+Scott|> Why should I? 16:25 <+Scott|> Devin only trashed me because of his obvious crush on you 16:25 <@Devin> O_O 16:25 <@Devin> Scott-- 16:25 * Devin gets distracted and trips on his own feet. 16:25 <+Scott|> Yikes! 16:26 <+Scott|> (Conf) *GUFFAWS EVILLY* 16:26 <+Brody09> *RUNS TO THE TOP IN ANGER* 16:26 <@Don|> Gee, it must suck to be Devin right now! 16:26 <@Devin> Wait! 16:26 <@Devin> Am I out? 16:27 <@Don|> Sadly, yes. 16:27 <@Don|> *scene switches to Devin in the Hurl of Shame* 16:27 <+Brody09> Devin dude! 16:27 <+Brody09> Hold up! 16:27 <+Brody09> I gotta tell you something 16:28 <@Devin> Yeah, Brody? 16:28 <+Brody09> I wanted to tell you you're like the coolest dude on this island 16:28 <+Brody09> Like for real 16:28 <@Devin> *panicking* Brody, I... it's just... 16:28 * Devin reaches to the lever and catapults himself. 16:29 <@Devin> AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! 16:29 <+Brody09> ))))))):::::: 16:29 <@Don|> Okay, on that super awkward note, it's time to sign off. :p 16:29 <@Don|> Which of these four will win the million? 16:29 <@Don|> And how will Brody deal with rejection in FRONT of millions? 16:29 <@Don|> Return to find out next week on Boney Island! 16:30 <@Don|> -- END -- B B B